CinderNaruto
by togy kay
Summary: so boredom make a naruto cinderella parody, all i can say is read and enjoy


okay so as everyone knows, i dont own these characters, but i dont mind as they are still awesome so i hope you enjoy

Togy Kay

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a beautiful young man called Naruto his hair was as blonde as, um, something yellow. But his evil ugly step mother orochimaru and ugly step sisters ino and sakura made his work so much that his beautiful hair became a horrible rotten lemon colour. His only clothes was an orange jumpsuit turned brown from being over worked, he was all alone in the world without friends and proper family.<p>

One day Naruto went to the market to buy food to feed his step monsters, and he ran into someone spilling all the shopping all over the ground. Naruto not looking up at the person apologises and started picking up the shopping. The person he ran into got to the ground and help pick everything up.

"its not your, fault I should be the one apoligising, though don't think I will forgive you next time" the man said in a dark emo, sort of cool voice.

Looking up at the man Naruto saw He had dark eyes and hair as black as a, um, coal. Naruto looked at him closely, he was wearing a suit only the rich could afford. This was when Naruto realised that this man was the prince.

OH #**%$ #***

What in the world was he to do, this guy could have him beheaded. Apologizing again Naruto quickly retreated with his shopping.

As the boy walked through the gate he collected the mail, and found one addressed to him. There were identical envelope for his step family. Opening up his letter it read

'To whom it may concern

We are writing to inform you of the prince Sasukes ball he shall be holding on some date at some time near midnight cause apparently we want your brains to turn to mush from a lack of sleep.

The prince will be taking advantage of your mush brains to find a partner.

Hope to see you there.

Whoever the prince told to write and send the letter'

Naruto thought that this would be his chance to clear up his name with the prince. The last thing to do on Naruto list was to have himself killed by the prince.

Suddenly the mail was ripped out of Narutos hand.

"Oh hey Sakura."

"I Hope you don't think you're going to this, you are a freaking mess hahaha." Sakura said cruelly

She goes inside laving Naruto dumbfounded.

Soon the night of the ball came around and Naruto was left at the house while the rest went to the ball. He felt like crying, but being so very manly he didn't.

"hey, you want to go to the princes ball, do you not?" Naruto heard from behind him

"Yes!" he replied

"im rock lee, your ninja fairy godmother" the little thing dress very unstylishly said "I will make you look fabulous for the ball"

"uuuummmm, no thank you" Naruto said thinking of the fairys outfit, he would not make Naruto look fab.

"don't worry you will look great!"

Magic started to swirl around Naruto and Naruto could feel his clothes changing. He turn to look in the mirror which just happened to be behind him.

It was all a light yellow/orange colour. The top had long sleeve and was very uncomfortable and the bottom came to just above his ankle where you could see his shoes. They were shiny but only a few straps held it to his foot. His hair had somehow become a bit longer and was held out of his face by and Edward elric brade.

Naruto turned angrily to rock lee.

"WHY THE BLEEP DID YOU PUT A DRESS ON ME, I LOOK LIKE A BLEEPING GIRL!?" Naruto yelled

The top was uncomfortable because it was a corset dress and the skirt was high enough to show the strappy shoes he had on. The thing tying his hair up was a ribbon to match the dress.

"you don't want your step mother and sisters to realise its you right" lee simply said.

Naruto sighed accepting this as lee ninjaed Naruto to the ball.

Naruto saw the prince being hounded by Sakura and Ino, the were going on about how pretty he was. The orochimaru approached and started massaging Sasukes sholder then leans in to his ear.

"I want your body Sasuke kun!"

The prince shivers and quickly gets away while his older brother, King itachi gets everyones attension. Though sasuke dosnt make it too far before he reaches Naruto, and looks closely at narutos face.

"aren't you the boy I ran into at the market?" he asks

"Um yeah, sorry bout that."

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

Naruto had completely forgotten about the fact that he was wearing it. He blushed bright red as sasuke put on one of his rare smiles. As he did Itachi announced sasukes name so he went and stood beside his brother.

"Anyone wearing a dress must try throughing this kunai at the target on the wall over there." Sasuke announced.

He looked directly at Naruto who was now scowling because of the fact the prince phrased that sentence to force Naruto to do it.

Naruto was last in line, but nearly too soon it was his turn to try throwing the knife. He was amazed at how all the girl seemed to hit the target. Deciding that it must not be too hard he threw the kunai. It missed and hit a statue. The entire room filled with laughter at his lack of skills.

Sasuke soon had the entire room shut up.

"now my brother will pick someone to dance with" itachi announced

Weird game show music started to play as he went around the room looking at each and every person. Then he stopped at Naruto and smirked.

"Would you care to dance?" Sasuke asked holding out his hand.

Naruto decided to play along sinse he was the weirdo wearing a dress.

As they danced, the two looked deeply into each others eyes. Naruto couldn't help thinking how sexy sasuke looked.

WAIT!

'IM A BOY' Naruto thought, 'HOW COME I FIND HIM SEXY!?'

Naruto stops dancing and coincidentally the clock chimes that midnight had come. Naruto runs out of the castle to rock lee would ninjaed him home.

"did ya have fuuuunn?" lee asked

"uh, yeah sure" narutos clothes were put back to normal and lee left.

A few days passed and Naruto had not stopped thinking about prince sasuke. He soon heard that sasuke was trying to find the person he had fallen madly in love with at the ball. Naruto was kinda jealous of this girl sasuke liked.

'wait who cares?' Naruto thought ' Im a guy, so I like girls'

Naruto looked out the window, only to have his jaw drop. The prince was outside his house. There was a knock on the door which was answered by sakura. Apparently the prince was getting everyone in town to throw a kunai to see if they were the one he liked. Everyone was called out of the house, including Naruto. When sasuke saw him, he smiled.

But of course the same thing happened that happened on the night of the ball he missed nearly hitting the prince.

The prince announced the following day that he had found the one. And called Naruto up, the two lived happily ever after. I think they did at least, I don't really know.

Wait, did you just say that's not how the story went? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS ACTUALLY A GIRL CALLED CINDERELLA? THE FAIRY WASN'T A NINJA?

Oh well, this story will be known as cindernaruto.

THE END


End file.
